I'd Take a Bullet For You
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "High school AU where Aubrey gets shot protecting Chloe." This will be a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

It had started out like any normal Tuesday, Aubrey had woken up, gone for a run, showered and gotten ready, ate breakfast, and picked up Chloe before heading to school. Seniors only had three more days left so everyone was extremely squirrely for summer and graduation. Teachers had given up on trying to keep the seniors in line two weeks ago. The normally up tight blonde had even let her hair down. She had worked hard for four years to be top of her class while managing to balance an internship, being president of student council and National Honor Society, and captain of the Tennis and Track team.

While talking to Chloe about how excited they were for graduation and high school in general to end so they could head to Barden together to start the rest of their lives, Aubrey noticed a perverted grin spread across her girlfriend's face before leaning forward and seductively whispering into the blonde's ear, "What do you say we head to a broom closet and for a study break?"

Chloe couldn't help but giggle as she saw Aubrey's face go from shock and slight confusion, to realization, to a mischievous smile. "Follow my lead," Chloe whispered as she stood up and made her way to Mr. Tanem's desk, claiming the nurse was missing last period and had to go take her Adderall. The complacent Anatomy teacher didn't even bother looking up from his phone before telling Chloe to go ahead.

Aubrey waited exactly three minutes before making doing the same, except claiming she was supposed to meet with Principle Reed to get her Valedictorian speech approved. Again, Mr. Tanem automatically granted a student permission to leave. The blonde quickly made her way to the broom closet at the far end of the school near the TV production lab. Aubrey was only able to knock once before the door was opened and she was pulled inside the small room and into a heated kiss. "What took you so long? I was starting to think you forgot about me," Chloe half whined, half moaned into Aubrey's lips as she tugged on the blonde's shirt.

The blonde complied as she answered, "I had to wait a couple of minutes before asking so it wouldn't be totally obvious and I had to take the long way because a certain someone took the hall pass before me."

The couple continued stripping each other while making out until they were both down to their bras and underwear before Chloe's left hand made its' way into Aubrey's panties and unceremoniously shoved three fingers into her girlfriend. The blonde let out a scream into the red head's lips as she furiously pumped her fingers in and out while her thumb rubbed circles on Aubrey's clit.

It only took a few minutes for the blonde to climax. When she came down from her high, she couldn't help but blush. "Well that was embarrassing. I don't know why I cam so fast."

Chloe simply giggled as she slowly sucked her fingers dry, "That was kind of the goal, we're having a quicky remember?"

"I guess your relentless teasing does take a couple of minutes, and the actual fucking doesn't last too long."

"Mmm, whatever you say minute woman. Now are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna return the favor?"

Aubrey smirked before leaning in and capturing Chloe's lips in yet another heated kiss while she backed her girlfriend up into a short counter at one edge of the small room before picking the red head up by the backs of her thighs and sitting her on it. The blonde then sank to her knees and ripped the black thong from the ginger's legs and tossing them to the side. Aubrey immediately set to work, lick and sucking loudly. Chloe's hands tangled in blonde locks, lightly moaning at the feeling. It had been a while since Aubrey had eaten her out and she was beginning to remember why she loved it so much. The blonde's tongue hitting a particularly sensitive spot combined with the knowledge that they were having sex at school resulted in Chloe quickly succumbing to an orgasm. After she cleaned her girlfriend up, Aubrey stood up and kissed the red head slowly, allowing her to taste herself. The couple took a few moments to savor the experience they had just shared together before the blonde helped the ginger down from the counter and the girls started to redress.

While the girls were giving each other a final once over to make sure they didn't look like they just had sex in a broom closet, they heard an announcement in the hall, but neither girl could make out what was said. When they were satisfied with their appearance, Aubrey opened the door before letting Chloe out of the closet.

The girls walked hand in hand back to class, each with a knowing smile on their faces until a frown crossed Chloe's features. "Babe, why is every door closed and all of the rooms dark?"

Aubrey took a quick look down the hallway and noticed that Chloe was correct, before shrugging. "I'm guessing we're on lock down for the drug dog. Come on, let's get back to class before it sees us and we get in trouble."

As the girls turned down the science hallway, Aubrey stopped abruptly before whispering to Chloe through gritted teeth. "Chlo, get behind me."

The red head raises an eyebrow, but does as she's told. It's once she's behind her girlfriend that she sees what has Aubrey worried. About 30 yards away, there was a boy with his back to the girls in all black slowly stalking up the hallway, there's a gun in his hand. The boy tried a couple of doorknobs, angry when he finds they're locked.

Suddenly, the boy whips around to face Aubrey and Chloe before he fires six shots. Chloe can't help but scream. She hasn't been hit, but the current situation is frightening and just hopes that making noise will let everyone know that she and Aubrey are in the hallway and under attack. The boy was reloading his gun and was making his way towards the couple to get a better shot. Chloe took Aubrey's hand and started to run, but is stopped when the blonde doesn't budge. "Bree, come on we have to run!"

The blonde doubles over on her side. It's then that Chloe notices that Aubrey has been shot in the leg. She turns to look at the red head as she clutches her bleeding limb, "Chloe, save yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing that she had to get out but not wanting to leave Aubrey behind, Chloe scooped the blonde up into her arms in an unexplainable feat of strength and darted into the stairwell and down to the basement. The red head didn't stop running until she reaches the girls' locker room. It wasn't until Chloe had lain Aubrey down that she saw just how badly the blonde was bleeding. The ginger knew she had to move quickly and had to keep her girlfriend from loosing any more blood and ripped her shirt off and tied it to Aubrey's bleeding limb.

"Chlo," the blonde wheezed out, "You shouldn't have done that. You could have gotten yourself hurt or killed."

Chloe put Aubrey's head in her lap and started stroking her hair, "Yes I did. If I left you and he hurt you or you bled to death, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Tears started to well up in Aubrey's eyes at how much Chloe cared for her. The blonde mustered all of her strength to move her arm to stroke her girlfriend's face. Chloe's heart broke when she saw how much effort it took for Aubrey to do something as simple as raise her arm.

"Babe, I need you to listen to me and do what I say if we're going to survive. First, go lock the entrances. Then, after all of the doors to the locker room are locked, call 911. My leg is ok for now, but I've already lost a lot of blood and need help now. Finally, go to my locker, it's 457 and my combination is 13, 3, 9, grab a couple of shirts. I hope the EMTs get to us soon, but I want to be prepared for the absolute worst case scenario. Do you understand?"

Chloe nodded and stood up to do everything the blonde had told her to do. Unfortunately, she had been unable to get a signal in the basement. "Ok Bree, all of the entrances are secured and I got all of the spare t-shirts from you locker, but I'm not getting a signal down here."

"Ok change my leg wrapping and let me think for a second." The blonde laid and thought about what to do that could get them out of this situation while running the lowest risk. Suddenly it clicked.

"Chloe! There's a phone in the office! It's a landline so it'll have service. Go call the 911 from there!"

The red head ran to the small office in the locker room and was thankful Ms. Lois hadn't locked the door and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Hi, there's a school shooting at Riverside High School and my girlfriend was shot in the leg."

"Yes, we've had a few calls about the shooting. There are a couple of units already there but this is the first call we've gotten about someone actually being shot. Where are you two so I can direct the EMTs?"

"We're in the girl's pool locker room in the basement."

Chloe heard the dispatcher typing something into her computer. "I've informed the unites already on the scene of your location so they can get you out of there if the threat has been contained. Now f you could just give me your names for safety reasons."

"My name's Chloe and my girlfriend's name is Aubrey."

"Thank you. I've sent your names to the unit and they'll make their way to you so you'll know it's them."

After an awkward good-bye and good luck from the dispatcher, Chloe hung up the phone and went back to tending to Aubrey. "How are you hanging in their soldier?"

The blonde offered her girlfriend a weak smile. "I'm ok all things considered. My leg hurts and I have bit of a head ache, but I think I'm going to be ok."

The girls sat and talked about anything and everything to distract them from the situation at hand. They sat and talked for half an hour before they heard a knock at the door. "Chloe? Aubrey? This is the EMT unit that was sent for you. The situation upstairs has been contained. Please let us in so we can get you to a hospital."

Chloe sprinted to the door and opened it. She was immediately pushed aside by the group of men and women who immediately started tending to Aubrey.

"She's lost a fair amount of blood," the first EMT said.

"Let's just hope it's not infected," another said.

Before the red head could grasp what was happening, Aubrey was being wheeled out of the locker room on a stretcher. "Wait, I want to go with her!"

The EMTs didn't even look back at Chloe, they just kept wheeling her to the ambulance and talked about their game plan for the ride to the hospital. When she realized none of the paramedics would wait for her, Chloe ran as fast as she could back to Mr. Tanem's room, grabbed her things, and ran to her car to make it to the hospital as fast as she could. The lock down had ended and everyone was too preoccupied to notice Chloe.

When the red head got to the ER, she was told that Aubrey had been rushed into surgery to try and save her leg and to take a seat in the waiting room. Chloe reluctantly went to the room and sat in a chair across from a TV that was on CNN. Instead of there being people in really nice clothes fighting over things the red head didn't fully understand, it was showing a live feed from outside the high school. Chloe suddenly realized that she only knew what had happened to her and Aubrey, but hadn't heard if there had been any information about the shooter, what his motive had been, or if he had other victims. After a few minutes of watching, Chloe learned that the shooter was a Senior named Jackson who had bullied throughout high school and had told friends and family that he planned on leaving high school with a bang. Chloe couldn't say that he had ever seen the boy around school aside from earlier that day.

While she continued watching, the red head learned that the shooter was in custody and was cooperating with police. The reporter on the scene announced that they had a confirmed report that there had been one student shot, two teachers and two police officers, no deaths. A sigh of relief made its' way from Chloe's lungs knowing that there had been no fatalities.

After another hour of doing anything to keep herself busy, the red head heard shouting outside of the waiting room at the front desk that she could place anywhere as belonging to Robert Posen.

"What do you mean I can't see my little girl? I'm her father. I should be able to see her right now! I've been through enough today, wondering if she was ok. I want to see her!" Colonel Posen's bellowing voice echoed through the entire hospital as he made no effort to be quiet, despite the nurse's efforts to shush him.

"Colonel!" Chloe yelled to her girlfriend's dad.

The large, blonde man turned ran to the red head and pulled her in for a bear hug. When she was released from Colonel Posen, Chloe was instantly pulled into another hug by a crying Mrs. Posen. "Chloe, we're so glad you're alright. The school called and said Aubrey had been shot and they wouldn't tell us if you were ok for privacy reasons."

"Yes, and now they won't even let us see Aubrey. I think it's the least they could do," Colonel Posen nearly yelled.

"I've been here for hour and they haven't given me an update so she's probably still in surgery. If you want, you can wait with me in the waiting room. I could use some company."

Colonel and Mrs. Posen followed Chloe into the waiting room where they turned the TV off, silently agreeing that it was no longer helping anyone. The three sat in silence for a moment before Colonel Posen finally broke it. "So what happened?"

Chloe's eyes immediately started welling up with tears at the thought of why Aubrey was in surgery, she had literally taken a bullet for her. "Bree and I were in the bathroom when it was announced that the school was on lock down and when we were on our way back to Anatomy we saw the shooter. She used her body to shield me. She got hit in the leg and I carried her to the basement locker room and did my best to tend to her wound while we waited for an ambulance."

Suddenly a doctor came through a set of swinging doors to the waiting room before calling Posen. All three darted to the doctor and Chloe immediately started bombarding him with questions. "How is she? Did she make it? Is her leg ok? When can I see her?"

"She did make it, but lost a lot of blood so she'll have to stay her for a few days while we monitor that and her recovery from the surgery to make sure that there are no complications. She'll have to stay in a recovery room until the anesthesia wares off, but you can go to her room to wait for her, she'll be in 406."

All three thanked the doctor before making their way to the elevator. When they reached the desk on the fourth floor they had to check in at the nurse's station, "What are your relationships to the patient?"

"Father."

"Mother."

"Girlfriend."

The nurse gave badges to Colonel and Mrs. Posen before turning to Chloe. "Family only."

"Excuse me?" a normally mild mannered Mrs. Posen asked in disbelief.

"She can't go in. This hospital has a strict policy of family only visitors. Seeing as she is not family, she can't go in."

"How dare you say Chloe is not family, she has been in Aubrey's life since kindergarten and has been her girlfriend since seventh grade. They've never had a fight and spend every moment possible together without getting sick of each other. The only reason Aubrey is in the hospital is because she took a bullet to the leg protecting Chloe. If that doesn't constitute family, I don't know what does."

For what felt like hours, the nurse and Mrs. Posen were locked in a death stare. Each sizing the other up and trying to figure out how close the other was to back down. Without breaking eye contact, the nurse grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Hey, yeah, what do our rules say constitutes a family member? Mhm, that's what I thought."

The nurse hung up the phone with a condescending smile on her face. "Only blood relatives and spouses are considered family. So you two are clear to go back and see your daughter, but you have thirty seconds to get out of here or be escorted out by security."

Chloe's jaw dropped and eyes went wide. "No fucking way I'm leaving until I see Aubrey! She took a _bullet_ for me. She was in surgery for hours for me and we didn't even know she was going to make it. I'm not sure if you've ever been in this situation, but if you have, wouldn't you want to see them alive with your own eyes? Say thank you for being so selfless? If you can honestly say no to those questions, then I'll leave. But if you can't, then I think you should allow me five minutes to see my girlfriend and I'll leave."

The nurse gave Chloe a death glare before turning to her computer and muttering, "Three minutes and you're gone."

Chloe burst through the door and ran down the hall to Aubrey's room. When she got there, the blonde was sleeping. As much as she would have loved to let the blonde sleep and stroke her hair, but knew she didn't have time for that. Instead she had to gently shake her girlfriend awake. Slowly, Aubrey started to open her eyes and smile as she realized who it was. "Chloe…" the blonde croaked, "I'm so happy you're here."

"Baby, I wouldn't be anywhere but here. I only have three minutes though. I'm not 'family' so the bitch nurse is doing me a 'favor'. But I'm so glad you're alive. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you had died protecting me. I don't know how I would live without you. Tell your parents to call me everyday with updates and if I can ever visit you. I have to go or security is going to escort me from the premises, but I love you and I'll see you the second I can, ok?"

Aubrey just nodded her head with a loopy smile on her face before pulling Chloe in for a kiss. "You're worth it Chloe."

_Three weeks later_

Chloe was vibrating with excitement as she went to the hospital. As long as everything went as planned, Aubrey would finally be coming home. When she got to the hospital, the red head walked up to the nurse's station and got her badge and made her way to 406.

When Chloe got there, Aubrey was finishing up her breakfast and watching a rerun of _Gilmore Girls_, but turned it off the second she saw her girlfriend had arrived. "Hey babe, the doctor should be here soon to do the final tests and hopefully clear me to go home."

"Sounds great. I talked to your parents this morning and they said they'll be home from Washington tonight and I'll take care you until then."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in to do the tests to see if Aubrey could leave. After 15 minutes, it was determined that she could finally leave the hospital and left to get a wheelchair.

When she was sure the doctors and nurses were out of earshot, Chloe squeezed Aubrey's hand. "I'm so glad you're finally coming home and everything can get back to normal."

"I know what you mean. Being in here sucks. I can't even masturbate in here without some machine beeping and scaring the nurses."

Chloe gave Aubrey a playful shove. "Come on Bree, I'm being serious! It's hard knowing that you're in here because of me," the ginger paused before continuing. "When you had just gotten out of surgery and I came to see you really fast, you were still kind of loopy and you said I was worth it. I have to know if you remember saying it and meant it or if it was the meds talking."

Aubrey put her hand on Chloe's face and pulled her in for a kiss. "Of course I do. And I absolutely meant it."

A tear had made it's way from Chloe's crystal blue eyes, "I love you so much Bree."

"I love you too Chlo."


End file.
